I Want To Watch You Bleed
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Someone shoots the members of 'My Chemical Romance' and made their families watch . . .but who!


Bandit:

"Daddy?" I whispered, falling on my knees. There he was, my father. Screaming, thrashing, bleeding, in pain, dying. I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I laid my hands on the glass. "Daddy?" I repeated. I would, on normal circumstances, not have called him something so childish, as I am now thirteen. But I couldn't hold back my primal instinct of a child. "Daddy!" I said it louder now. Not a question but a plea, for my father back. I felt arms wrap around my waist and butt, pulling me away. "No! No! Daddy!" I screamed, thrashing in my captor's arms. The tears spilled over my cheeks, leaving them wet, red, and blotchy. "I want my father! Stop it! Whatever you're doing, STOP IT! You're hurting him!" I screeched. The volume of my voice was ripping a hole through my esophagus, but I didn't care. I just wanted them to understand me, I want them to stop hurting him. I watch as my shaking father becomes more distant. Yet I still hear the soft voice coming from behind the glass. It haunts me but it's so beautiful(his voice), and I might never hear it again.

"Bandit?" It was a whisper, and I don't know how, but I heard it.

"Put me DOWN! NOW! STOP _HURTING _HIM!" But the stranger wouldn't let go.

Cherry:

"Dad!" I shrieked. I needed him with me, us. I needed his short frame to come next to me his small arms to comfort his daughters. One thing I didn't understand is why someone was doing this to my innocent musician/father. I felt someone pulling me away, I peered next to me, to see Lily being dragged away by a mysterious arm. "Let us go! No! NOOO!" I tried to get the stranger off, but it was no use. "Put me down! Don't touch us!" My throat ached with the more high-pitched and desperate my voice became. I don't care. They're hurting my father, that's all I care about. "Please stop hurting our father." I whispered desperately but the stranger wouldn't give us a voice, he must know we would recognize it. That means we know him.

Lily:

I couldn't stand watching Cherry's and mine, father in so much pain. He was screaming, blood was everywhere. It was awful. I felt how much it hurt her, as well as me. We can feel what each other feel. We are, of course twins. I had my hands on the glass, and I was crying pronouncedly. The tears were spilling over my cheeks over and over again. Never ending rivers. The sadness did slide over to leave room for panic, when I felt an arm wrap around my torso. I looked to see the other arm of the man clutching on to Cherry. Cherry kept screaming, and screaming, but I couldn't form any other sound than my sobs. Then I felt a nagging at the back of my mind, a message from Cherry. _We know this person! _Surprised? Well, like I said, we are twins.

Alicia:

I watched as my lanky little husband screamed in agony. Blood had splattered the glass in front of me.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I wanted for us to be back home, talking about our "Plans" to have children. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was. "Mikey! No!" Tears were flowing down my cheeks as if they were running from something. I was so scared, for my darling, my little Mikes. "No! My baby! My darling Mikes! No!" I pounded my fist on the glass, I felt it cracked, and pounded harder. That's when strong hands grabbed me from behind, and pulled me away from my bloody lover, ruining my plans to get back to him.

"No! Let me go! You son-of-a-bitch! You son-of-a-bitch! Why did you hurt him?! He's an innocent helpless man! Why did you hurt him?!" I shouted until my throat was bleeding. The man's hold didn't falter as I kicked and punched at him behind me. I thrashed and wriggled until I felt dizzy, but he didn't release.

Christa:

I stood there watching the horror unfold. Ray, my Ray-ray, was dying, in front of me, bleeding to death. Finally reality kicked in.

"Ray?!" I shrieked. "No! Ray-ray! No!" His once poofy light brunette afro, was now soaked red and patted down by his own blood, in which he was rolling in. The blood pumped and oozed from his stomach and spilled onto the white floor. I stroked the glass in front of me, wishing it was Ray's face. "No. No. No. RAY!" It was surreal. This morning we were drinking coffee and talking about My Chemical Romance's (his band) new album, and now he was bleeding to death. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and slip into my mouth, making it salty and dry. I continued stroking the glass, yearning for his soft hands to caress my cheeks, to brush the tears away, to chase away my demons. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my stomach, pulling me slightly off the ground. I fought but couldn't find my voice, eventually I just passed out from the horror of it all.

Bert:

I laugh quietly to myself. Only the four boys in which I shot and made their family members watch know who used that pistol. I enjoyed finally watching them suffer, and the act that they had their family's watching was priceless. Now you may think I'm a sick man, but in reality I'm just a very unique and creative person. I might be a little sadistic to those who anger me, but all the better right? I drag each of them from their fathers and husbands, and into a room where they will never escape, no one will find them, they will starve to death in there. I laugh as I close the door behind me and lock it. I leave the building of dying people and never look back.


End file.
